Secret Keeper
by Phoenix-Dawn13
Summary: Fourth year is a year full of trials for Harry. The tournament, loss of friends, and a huge secret that he has been holding for two years. Will that secret keep him safe, or cause his life to be turned upside down? SubHarry, EvilDumbles, mpreg eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! So I had the idea for this fic when I was studying for finals, weird huh?, and couldn't help but write it down. Do not fret, I have the plot written so I will make periodic 2 week updates or let you know if it will be longer.

**Summary:** Fourth year is a year full of trials for Harry. The tournament, loss of friends, and a huge secret that he has been holding for two years. Will that secret keep him safe, or cause his life to be turned upside down? SubHarry, EvilDumbles, mpreg eventually.

This is a Drarry fic so if you don't like it, don't read it. It is with a submissive Harry and Dominant Draco. There will be Weasley, Hermione, and Dumbledore bashing. Other couples ainclude SB/RL, LV/SS, LM/NM, NL/LL, GW/BZ, and possibly more as I write on, or they might change, WHO KNOWS! Haha It is rated M for a reason, so you have been warned.

I hope you enjoy the fic! Please review and read my other story, True Heart of Darkness!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter. Characters and main plot are property of J.K. Rowling. However, in this story the main plot will be manipulated to fit my imagination.

**Secret Keeper: Chapter One**

**And So It Begins**

He didn't know how it happened. It couldn't have happened! Sure he had made jokes with the others about how the idea of being a champion would be cool, but he had been telling the truth when he said if he had a choice he would not put his name in. He already had 'Eternal Glory' and fame, why would he need anymore? He had been in shock when his name had been called, and was sure he would have stayed frozen had Hermione not shoved him forward. He caught the other students glares and hateful words as he had entered the chamber. He had given them all apologetic looks, he felt bad. Somehow he always had to swoop in and be involved. The teachers had interrogated him, of coarse believing him to be a liar without cause. But why had someone done this, why? All he wanted this year was relaxation and spending time with those he loved. Though of coarse he was never left out of anything dangerous or life threatening. No, never.

He made his way from the chamber after the meeting in a daze, walking slowly through the hallways and up the moving stairs. It was vacant of students, since they were most likely celebrating or gossiping in their various common rooms. As he made his way up the last staircase he ran a hand nervously through his hair. He took a deep breath and faced the Fat Lady portrait.

"Fizzing Wizzbies" He said and the portrait only took a moment to swing open and grant him entrance. He could hear the other Gryffindor's talking loudly from inside and almost just turned around, not wanting to deal with their questions. Though in the end he deciding to face the music and walked through the opening. Immediately the whispers stopped, the room going silent. He met the faces of various ages, scowls or glares his only greeting. He spotted the twins in the corner, the only ones with looks of concern. A moment passed then some of his dorm mates rushed over to him, bombarding him with questions.

"How did you get past the age line?"

"Did you get someone else to put you in?"

"Why didn't you let us know your big secret?"

"How did you do it?"

He lost himself as the rest of the room started shouting angry questions once his 'friends' had started asking about it. He sighed, becoming angry and shouted.

"Shut up!" He got the right reaction. Everyone just stared at him, waiting for answers. He ran a hand through his unruly hair before answering.

"Look, I didn't put my name in the goblet. I promise, I don't want glory or fame. I certainly do not want to risk my life over a game where I could die. I didn't do it!" He said in desperation. This was his house, if they didn't believe him, he didn't know what he would do. He saw the twins in the corner, still looking as if they wanted to help, but Harry knew they couldn't right now. And he didn't want them to, he knew they believed him. It was everyone else he was worried about.

"Sure, that's just what you want us to believe! Why don't you just tell us how you did it?" yelled a male voice from the crowd. Murmurs of agreement followed the outburst from others in the room.

"I can't tell you how because I don't know how it happened. I didn't put my name in," He said exasperated and saddened that no one would believe him. He heard another voice scoff.

"Whatever Potter, your just a cheat and a liar." More glares came his way but he just gave up and glared back. When he saw there was no way he could change their minds his stomach dropped. He hardened his eyes and pushed through people to make it to his dorm room. Before he left he shouted back.

"Fine, don't believe me! But I didn't put my name in that goblet!" Then turned and climbed the stairs to his dorm room. He hoped that maybe he had gotten someone to believe him, anyone. He walked into the large room, expecting it to be empty, to find Ron sitting on the edge of his bed. Harry sighed in relief and made to approach him, but staggered as his best friend glared at him. He could feel the anger and hatred coming from those eyes, the eyes of his friend. Harry stopped advancing, worried.

"Ron?" He said hesitantly. The red head only glared harder.

"Why didn't you tell me you put your name in? I thought you would have at least told your supposed best mate." He laughed, but it was full of mirth. He went on, not letting Harry get a word in to defend himself.

"But I guess I'm just not good enough huh? I risk my life for you over the past three years, but I'm still not good enough for the great Harry Potter. Well guess what I'm done." He stood and started getting into his bed. Harry's blood went cold and he tried to tell him the truth.

"Ron, I didn't do it I promise. I would never do this, you know I wouldn't. I don't want to risk my life for something as stupid as this tournament. I thought you were my friend!" he said as tears started to sting his eyes. No, he wouldn't cry in front of Ron. He couldn't show his weakness, especially now as he saw even his best mate wouldn't believe him. Ron had his back to him, about to pull the curtains closed around his bed.

"I guess you thought wrong then Potter." Was all he said as he shut the curtains. Harry heard him shuffle and then stop as he made it into the bed. Without a moments pause Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and ran out of the room throwing it over his shoulders. He made his way, invisibly, past the people still in the common room. Occasionally running into someone, but to far-gone to realize it. He caught them talking about him, and it was nothing nice. He flew out the portrait and ran his way to the Room of Requirement.

By the time he made it there his eyes were stinging again and he paced quickly in front of the wall. As soon as the door appeared he opened it and rushed through. The rom was furnished with a couch, table and kitchen off to the side. And lastly a large fireplace, right in front of the couch. He pulled the cloak off and saw a head of pure blonde standing in front of the room's fireplace. He gasped and saw the person turn to the door. As soon as Harry saw those stormy grey eyes he let out a small sob and ran to them. He flew into the others open arms and started crying. He felt those arms wrap around his waist and soothing words in his ear as the other led him to the couch just behind them. He felt safer, but still couldn't help the sobs that wracked his body and escaped his lips. His tears flowing strong as he buried his face into the chest of the other. As they reached the couch Harry curled up onto the others lap and just let himself be held as he cried.

After a few minutes his sobs turned to small sniffles and his breathing had calmed down.

"Are you feeling better now?" The other, now revealed as a boy, said. Harry nodded his head.

"Can I ask why you ended up in the tournament? " Harry paled and stuttered in sadness as more tears fell. Great even his angel didn't believe him. The other boy quickly saw his mistake and shushed him.

"Shh, no you misunderstood. I believe you when you say you didn't do it Harry. We talked many times if you remember about how stupid we thought the tournament really was. Stupid and Dangerous. I only want to know how you think it got in there. I believe you Harry, I promise." Harry smiled at the boy he was cuddled on and gave a sigh of relief.

"I really don't know how it happened or who did it. I'm just scared. What if whoever did this is trying to kill me like everyone else. What do I do?" He felt so vulnerable, and the other boy hated seeing him like this. He loved the strong, rebellious, reckless Harry. This was the Harry he saw and he began to realize exactly what kind of damage Harry's uncle and aunt had on his early life. He pulled the small boy closer to him.

"I'll tell you what we do. We plan out these task, we work together to get through them, and you survive this tournament. I will not let you die, do you hear me?" He felt Harry nod on his chest and then moved them so that the Harry was lying on top of him. He pulled out his wand and expanded the couch, making it the size of a queen bed. Harry snuggled into his chest, burying his face in the crook of the taller boys neck and shoulder, and gave a content sigh. The other boy summoned a blanket and wrapped them up in it, content to sleep here for the night. He pulled Harry closer, tangling their legs together and giving him a small kiss on his temple.

"Thank you Dray" Harry said before he fell into a deep sleep, the days' events and crying catching up to him.

Draco Malfoy gave a small smile and held the other boy tighter, making a metal promise to keep him safe.

"Always Harry," He said to the sleeping boy in his arms. He closed his eyes and drifted off to a content sleep. Both unaware of the true trials to be faced.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AHH! I know short opening, but there is more to come. I just thought to give a little tester to see how people like it Let me know what you think!

Kakeru


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter. Characters and main plot are property of J.K. Rowling. However, in this story the main plot will be manipulated to fit my imagination.

**Secret Keeper: Chapter Two**

**Where it all Started**

_Harry groaned as bright lights blinded him. As he slowly reopened his eyes he saw, even without his glasses, that he was in the infirmary. He blinked a few times to let his eyes adjust to the brightness and reached over to the bedside table for his glasses. That's when he realized someone was holding his hand. He paused for a moment before using his free hand to grab his glasses to see who it was. Once he got them on, though a bit crooked, he saw a boy with bright platinum blonde hair asleep beside his bed. He was sitting in a chair still in uniform, mouth open slightly, and small sighs escaped his lips. Harry gave a soft smile, but quickly panicked. He looked around the room, but saw the curtains were drawn around his bed. He couldn't hear anyone else and prayed that they were alone. He used his free hand to shake the other boy awake, and was met with some groaning._

"_Draco, Draco wake up!" Harry said as the blonde slowly started to wake. _

_As Draco looked up at Harry with sleep filled eyes, he looked confused at first. Then he sat up quickly and embraced Harry in a hug. Harry gave an 'upmh' of surprise before hugging the other boy back. _

"_Oh Harry thank goodness your okay! There were rumors saying the basilisk bit you and their venom has no cure to be heard of. Then that you fought the Dark Lord again, and—" Harry pulled away from the ranting boy and quieted him to explain. _

"_Draco, calm down and let me explain." Harry said trying not to laugh at his new friend. Draco took a deep breath and composed himself, giving a nod to let Harry know he was ready to listen. _

"_Okay, yes I did get bit by the Basilisk, but Fawkes , Dumbledore's phoenix, cried tears to heal me. I never knew they had healing tears, and thanks to him the venom didn't kill me. Voldemort was there, but it was like a younger version of him, from when he went to school here. He came out of a diary or something and had possessed Ginny Weasley to kill or petrify muggleborns. After Fawkes healed me I took the Basilisk fang and stabbed the diary, killing the young Voldemort. That's all and now I am perfectly fine. Tired, but fine." He said smiling as he watched Draco's expressions shift during his explanation, finally settling on relieved. __**'Who would have thought I would have Draco Malfoy worried over me'**__ Harry thought as the other boy began to explain how he had been asleep for two days._

"_I know no one can know we are friends yet, so that is why I came here late at night or right before the sun rises. It is six in the morning right now, I shouldn't have fallen asleep, but I was up late doing homework and studying for exams." Draco took a moment and looked Harry over with a serious gaze. _

"_You are truly feeling better and unharmed?" He asked _

"_Yes Draco I am perfectly healthy. But you should really be heading back to Slytherin, that way no one sees you are missing." Harry said and watched as Draco blushed slightly and stood up. Harry just now noticed that they had been holding hands the entire time and felt his cheeks heat up. _

"_Well, I'll see you around then Potter." Draco said as he turned to leave the room in a hurry._

"_Wait Draco!" Harry called out before the other teen made it to the door. Draco turned back around, the blush still painting his cheeks. _

"_Thank you for caring." Harry said with a genuine smile. Draco blushed harder, nodded back, and left the room. Harry laughed once the other boy had left. Glad that even though they were friends he could still embarrass him. He laid back and rolled his eyes as he heard Madam Pomphrey come in and fuss over him now that he was awake. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry groaned as his warm pillow started moving under him, waking him from his dream. He had just been dreaming of how he and Draco had started to become friends. A time where that was the biggest worry in his mind. He then felt his personal pillow shake as it laughed at his obvious resistance to join the waking world.

"Harry come on, we have to get up before people notice we are both not in our beds." Draco said as he tried to wake the small boy resting on top of him. Harry just shook his head and tried to burrow deeper into Draco and the blanket. Draco laughed lightly under his breath again and started to sit up. Harry gave out a yelp as he was suddenly lifted to a sitting position, gripping onto Draco's robes for dear life. He then turned up and glared at the taller boy.

"Thanks for the warning Dray." He grumbled fixing his crooked glasses and rubbing his eyes. Draco smiled, he loved seeing Harry right when he woke up, he was too adorable.

"I had to wake you up some way did I not? Now," He stood from the couch, helping Harry off his lap, and frowned at the rumpled look Harry was sporting. He started trying to fix his ruffled hair by running his fingers through it to calm the rebellious spikes. Harry was still tiredly glaring at the boy, but once Draco started running his hands through his hair he couldn't help but close his eyes and sigh at the feeling. He moved his head to every touch and made a small noise of disappointment when the hands left his hair. Draco smiled again and stepped back from Harry to get him to focus again. He knew that the raven was easily distracted by his touch, even if it was innocent. The boy was a romantic sap, but Draco loved it.

"Harry come on we need to go to breakfast. I know it is Saturday, but I never miss a meal, it would look suspicious if I came without a dramatic excuse. You on the other hand," He waited till Harry looked him in the eyes. Though he still looked like he had slept on a couch with his clothes all wrinkled and such, Harry now looked very much awake. Draco continued, knowing the other boy was now awake and full listening.

"You can stay here if you want while I go to breakfast. After last night, people would most likely expect you to skip the first meal." Harry looked off to a corner of the room, the light in his eyes dimming as he remembered the previous nights events. Before his thoughts could get too depressing he felt Draco pull his chin and then he was faced with worried but determined grey eyes.

"Listen to me. Whether or not people believe you, remember, you will always have this room and me to escape to. I know it sounds sappy, but its true Harry. And Malfoy's always keep their word and protect what is theirs." Harry's eyes were starting to tear up again, but he was smiling at the boy in front of him. Thankful for sneaking into the Slytherin common rooms second year; the moment that started their friendship, and began his happiest years. Harry rose on his toes and placed a soft kiss on Draco's lips. He was immediately comforted as he felt a small flutter in his chest, and gave a small whine when Draco pulled away.

"Harry I have to go to breakfast, do you want me to take you to the kitchens first to get some food? Or are you going to eat in the hall?" Draco asked, though deep down he would be content to spend the whole day in the room with Harry.

"I'll just eat in the kitchens, but I'll go alone. I don't want someone to see us together and risk them catching on. I'll see you after dinner tonight?"

"Of coarse," Draco answered with a small smile. He bent down slightly to capture Harry's lips in a peck goodbye. He reluctantly pulled back and smiled at Harry.

"I will see you later, and remember not to let those nimrods get you down" Harry nodded as Draco left the room, the door shutting tight behind him. Harry sighed and plopped down on the large bed/couch. He waited about five minutes before he adjusted his clothes and messed up the way Draco did his hair. He smirked, knowing messing it up would peeve his boyfriend. He took a deep breath and then made his way out the room to walk to the kitchens. He hoped most of the students would be in the hall already eating. As he made his way to the kitchens Harry was grateful to only run into a few small groups. He did his best not to flinch at the harsh looks and heated glares, remembering what Draco told him. He held his head high and continued his way past the dark looks.

Finally he made it to the portrait for the kitchens, tickling the pear to open the door. He walked in and was greeted by the house elves, who've come to expect him once or twice a week. They had come to adore his visits, asking him to stay longer or trying to feed him more food than he was used to. A small elf came up to him, he could tells it was a female because of her big eyes and the way her ears fell. The small creature looked up at him with happiness and a smile. Harry recognized her instantly and smiled back.

"Hello Mr. Harry Potter sir, what can Mipsy be getting for you?" one of Harry's favorite elves, Mipsy, asked.

"Oh just a bit of whatever you are serving in the hall thank you," the elf blushed at the thanks.

"Of coarse, right away Mr. Harry Potter sir." She went and gathered a plate of pancakes, bacon, and eggs with a glass of pumpkin juice and toast. He thanked her again and started eating to the sounds of their cooking. He jumped as the door to the kitchens opened and in popped the two Weasley twins, Fred and George. The two smiled identical grins and walked over to sit next to Harry.

"Well Boy Wonder we were wondering where you had gone off to."

"However, unlike the rest of the school we knew you had to speak to your dragon."

"So we made sure no one looked into your bed before breakfast."

"That is, if they didn't want to face a nasty little surprise we left for them." Fred finished and the twins gave Harry a-thumbs up with a wicked grin. Harry rolled his eyes at he two, used to their antics after four years. Mipsy came back and placed another plate in front of Harry filled with fruit, her form of desert at breakfast time. She looked to the twins with a small smile.

"Do Masters Weasley also wish for breakfast today?" She looked at them with her big eyes.

"Yes thank you Mipsy," George said leaning on Fred's shoulder with his elbow.

"We will make sure to eat in the hall more often so you don't have to make food for us," Fred finished flashing a charming smile. The small elf blushed and stammered out her words.

"M-Masters Weasley be-e not worrying about th-that! Come when-whenever they wish it!" She then turned and quickly went to gather them plates. Harry rolled his eyes again. The twins then turned their attention back to the raven Gryffindor.

"So Harry, though I am sure you know this, we just wanted to let you know that we are on your side and will be more so in public now than ever."

"We have your backs, especially since Draco cannot protect you outside where everyone can see." George said as a house elf brought the two of them plates of breakfast.

"Thanks Mipsy" They said in unison and began to dig in. Harry paused in his eating.

"Thanks guys, I have a feeling that out there, I may only have you two behind me. I don't want to be in this tournament. Draco believes me, but if they all are against me…I don't know how I'll make it through." Harry's shoulders tensed as he felt a hand be placed there. He looked up to see George looking at him with a determined grin.

"Harry we will keep you safe. We've been here and believed in you for the past four years. What makes you think we would go away now," Harry smiled

"Thanks George," Harry replied and the twin gave a small laugh before shaking his head.

"Still don't know how you do it Harry. We can even fool our own mother."

"But when it comes to you." Fred said, looking at the boy the two considered their younger brother.

"Don't sweat it, after all this time being able to really only trust you two and Draco, I've learned how to see who is really Fred, and who is really George." The two gave dramatic sighs and Harry gave a laugh.

"Looks like we will have to double our efforts Forge." Fred gripped his brothers hand in his and gave a devious grin.

"Agreed, Gred." Harry continued to laugh at the two. The rest of the morning they talked about their upcoming classes. The twins gloating about their free periods and laughed at Harry's glare. Though after what seemed like hours the twins said goodbye, telling Harry they had some pranks to work on and some joke product ideas to test.

"Please don't blow up a whole room this time, or grow beards!" Harry snickered as the two just stuck up their noses and walked away with a wave. Harry saw them disappear from the portrait and gave a sigh. He turned to the house elves and said goodbye to them before starting to leave. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders once again before walking out of the kitchens. Since it was the weekend, and now fairly deep into the morning, he knew that he wouldn't be able to go far without students glaring, and some brave ones calling him names. As he walked through the castle he showed them he was strong and made sure to just brush past them or not even glance in their direction. Harry thought he had made it all the way out when he was blocked by Ron and Hermione. Ron had a scowl on his face and Hermione had a disapproving look in her eye. Harry had to resist taking a step back into the corridor, but the door closed at his back, leaving him with the two.

"Why did you do this Harry? The Tournament is so dangerous and with He Who Must Not Be Named already after you, how could you be so reckless!" Hermione yelled at him, her eyes narrowing as her voice took on a scolding tone to it. Ron got red in the face as he took her lead.

"Yeah you are already the Boy Who Lived, do you really need to cheat into the tournament for more fame and glory? And then not even have the guts to tell your best mates! What, are we just not good enough for you anymore to share your great and glorious secrets? We've only risked out lives for three years for your stupid adventures!" He shouted at the end his face taking a grotesque purple shade as his anger took over.

Harry didn't know what to do. He knew that these two would be tough, but he never thought they would turn on him like this.

"If you two are my supposed 'best mates' then you should know I would never put my name into the Goblet. I don't want fame and glory! Someone put me in here, probably a Death Eater trying to kill me!" He said desperately, begging for them to believe him.

"Why can't you just admit it!" Ron yelled and Hermione had to hold his arm as he took a step forward. Other students turned to see what was happening as Ron yelled.

"Why can't you believe me?" Harry yelled right back. Ron glared at him, but didn't reply. Hermione pulled on his shirt, trying to get him to leave.

"Come on Ron, We have homework. And don't expect any help from me Potter! I don't help lying cheaters." She said with a sneer.

The two took off toward the common room, leaving Harry stone cold in the corridors. Students passed by him as he stood there. As they passed they whispered curses and hateful words, each shooting Harry in the heart. After a moment he just had to get out, to leave. He took off the way he came. Running through the corridors till he reached the Entrance doors. He was shoved a few times, students yelled as he passed, but he just kept running. He left the castle and ran till he reached the lake. He fell to his knees a few feet from the edge, hands out to brace his fall. He took deep breaths, trying to calm his body and his mind. His gasps of air turned to sobs as tears rolled down his eyes. He looked up and around him, trying to find a place to hide. He found a tree surrounded by bushes and high grass and made a run for there. He fell against the tree and threw up a wandless silencing charm.

And he cried. And sobbed. And let his heart be torn in two by the people who were supposed to be his friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DH

Harry woke up and looked around him. Rubbing his eyes he saw it was beginning to get dark. He sat up and winced as his muscles protested the movement.

'_I guess sitting curled up in a ball for hours isn't good for the body,' _He thought sarcastically. He stretched his arms and legs before attempting to stand. He made his way out from his hidden spot in the tree. He looked at his clothes and sighed. They were covered in grass and his sleeves had tear marks on them from rubbing his eyes.

"I know a little something to help messy clothes." Said a soft voice in front of him.

Harry's head jerked up and he took a step back, his wand in his hand. Neville held his hands in front of him in a show of defense.

"I'm not here to curse you, I promise. I want to help." He said quickly in fear of being hexed.

"Why would you want to help me?" Harry asked, he didn't want someone else to take advantage of him.

" I want to help, because I believe you. The Harry I know only wants to be normal. He hates how people treat him different because of something he did when he was a toddler. That's my friend. The one who tried to protect me in first year, who stood up for me in classes, or when everyone else made fun of me. I believe you Harry, because you're my friend, and friends are supposed to always believe in each other." He finished, lowering his hands to his side. Harry stood, eyes wide, mouth agape, stunned for the second time that day. Not in pain, but in happy surprise. His wand lay at his hip, lowered sometime during Neville's proclamation.

"Thank you," He whispered, still stuck in a trance of surprise.

Neville smiled and took out his wand. He walked closer to Harry and looked over his robes.

"Now how about I help clean you up and we go eat dinner in the kitchens?" Harry let a big smile lose and nodded in agreement.

~~~~~~~~~~~DH

Thank you for being patient with me! I've been trying to get these chapters out, its like pulling teeth. I've had major writers block, but I'm working on it. Thank you for your support! The True Heart of Darkness should be updated soon! I have a few chapters in the works. I just need to finish them and then they'll be up. Give me two weeks!

Love!

Kakeru


	3. Chapter 3

Haha thank you for all your support of my stories and I hope you continue to read and enjoy them

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter. Characters and main plot are property of J.K. Rowling. However, in this story the main plot will be manipulated to fit my imagination.

**Secret Keeper: Chapter Three**

**Making it Through the Day**

_Draco ran up the stairs to the Astronomy tower, his usual composure left behind him as he quickly reached the top. He paused at the door taking deep breaths to slow his heart. He heard laughter through the doors and smiled as he opened them, a wonderful sight greeting his eyes. Sirius Black had his arms wrapped around a young thirteen-year-old Harry Potter, both laughing at a joke the older man had said. Draco caught the older mans eyes and he his face changed to a frown, eyes losing their spark and turning hard as ice. Draco had to resist flinching at the cold stare the Azkaban escapee sent his way. Harry, who saw his godfathers look, turned his head to face him, and Draco's heart skipped a beat. As green met silver, Harry's smile returned and he left his godfathers embrace to wrap his arms around the slightly taller Slytherin. _

"_Draco, you came!" He said in a joyful voice. Draco let out a small laugh and wrapped his arms around the petite boy, a warm feeling in his chest._

"_Of coarse I did, you asked it of me." He answered and returned to see Sirius with an amused, yet shocked, look. Harry then jumped out of Draco's arms and turned to face his forgotten godfather with a blush. _

"_Sirius, sorry I err, this is Draco Malfoy, my uhh…friend." He said, stuttering through the explanation. Sirius's expression softened after Harry's explanation. He came over and clapped the Slytherin on the back in greeting._

"_I can tell a Malfoy from a mile away. Nice to finally meet you Draco, I heard Cissa had a young boy. Wish you had taken after the Black side of the family. You're a spitting image of your father. Though I'm surprised Harry has made a friend with a Slytherin, a Malfoy no less." He said with a chuckle. Draco gave a polite nod in return._

"_Greeting Mr. Black. Mother has often told fond stories of your trouble making days as children. It is an honor to meet you. And I was as surprised as you were at first, but we have been friends since first year, and I can assure you I am loyal, as I am cunning." As he finished Sirius gave a bark of a laugh and his eyes shone with humour._

"_Please, drop the formalities and call me Sirius. Mr. Black makes me feel like a stuck up prick. Plus, that's good to hear. Glad to know my godson is being looked after by all houses while I was away, but I got my eyes on you," He finished in a slightly teasing tone. Draco blushed slightly but agreed. Through the introductions Harry was smiling at the two men, glad to have them getting along. Even talking in small banters! It was a wonderful sight to the usually sad teen. Though before he could let his mind wander he placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder. _

"_You have to get going now. I told Hermione you had left hours ago, I hate lying to them like this." He said softly, showing his displeasure to the situation. Sirius nodded solemnly and went to embrace his godson again. _

"_Take care Prongslet, and be careful. Once I find a secure place I'll write." He released him while Harry tried to wipe the tears falling from his eyes. _

"_Wait Sirius, I may be able to help." Draco interrupted. Both sets of eyes turned to the blonde teen._

"_Let me send a letter along with you to my manor. Mother was very fond of you and I believe you will be received kindly. Since you are still seen as a criminal, many light families will be hard set to turn you in before taking you in. However, you are part of my family, even if just by marriage. And the one thing Malfoy's protect above all else, is family." He ended his speech to wide eyes. Sirius smiled and nodded his head. Draco took out a quill and parchment from his school robes and wrote a hasty note to his parents, promising a deeper explanation after term ended. He handed the note to the convict and the man placed it in his pocket. _

"_Thank you Draco, take care of him." He said and walked to the far side of the room where Buckbeak was waiting for him. Draco went pale and looked to Harry._

"_Is that the same?" He asked and Harry laughed in affirmation._

"_Don't get to close Dray." He snickered at the sick look on his friends face. _

_Then Sirius Black mounted his new friends and waved goodbye to the two boys as they flew off the Astronomy Tower to Malfoy Manor. _

Harry's eyes flew open and he sat up in his bed. He looked around and sighed, it was just a dream. He was greeted by Ron's loud snoring and the other soft noises of his roommates, realizing it was still quite early in the morning. He reached for his glasses and pulled the sheets off his bed. Parting his curtains he saw small trickles of light from the window. It would be about five am by now, so most of the castle would still be asleep. He played with a small silver ring on his middle finger as he contemplated eating in the Great Hall that morning. He couldn't hide forever could he? Plus now he had found a new friend in Neville. He smiled at the nice talk they had had on their walk back from the lake the previous day. He found the boy nice to talk to and he was happy to have someone who believed him. His face was sad as he remembered his so called friends abandonment. Though he resolved not to let it show how it effected him. He knew it would really make them mad if he just ignored them, especially if he could find more people that believed him. He already had the twins behind him; those two were practically his family. Plus, even if only in private, he always had Draco and the Malfoy family. That was always a plus; he could still escape there Winter Holiday for a little escape. However, there were still months before that. He twisted the ring on his finger some more and then got up from bed and made his way to the bathroom to shower and dress.

Once he was finished he sneaked out of the dorm room, making sure not to wake up his roommates. He made his way to the Room of Requirement down the hall from the common room.

'_I can always just read a bit before classes'_ Harry thought as he paced in front of the hidden door. After the third pass the door appeared and he paused at the intricate snakes that covered the door.

'_But this is our door, what is he doing awake?'_ He thought as he walked into the room. He saw Draco sitting on a green couch with his head in his hands, hair loose and breathing hard.

Harry walked across the hardwood floors, passing the bookshelves, small study, and knelt in front of the blonde. He placed his hands over Draco's and the blonde gave a start at the touch.

"Dray, what's wrong?" Harry asked as he saw the bloodshot silver eyes. Draco took a deep breath and pulled Harry into a hard hug. Harry let himself be hugged tightly and ran his hands down the other boy's side in a comforting way.

"I don't know if I can do this." Harry paused in his movements, eyes widening in shock. Was he going to leave him too? Before he could pull away in betrayal, Draco's arms tightened.

"Don't you go thinking I'll leave you. I'm not talking about that you silly Gryffindor. I'm talking about trying to pretend I hope you die or get hurt in this ridiculous competition! Blaise pretty much knows we are at least friends so I never have to spout that garbage around him…but everyone else is different." He paused and took another breath.

"I wrote father and he is looking into a loop hole to get you out of the competition, but he won't have answers till after the first task. However, I will help you in any way I can to prepare. I just can't pretend I want you to get hurt. I'm surprised anyone even believes me its so fake!" Harry pulled back and looked at the blonde holding him. He had small tears leaking from his eyes and Harry couldn't help but think they made his eyes look beautiful. Harry took Draco's face into his hands and placed a soft kiss on his lips and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"Draco, you need to keep this up. Being a supposed fraud I can handle. I have you, the twins, and maybe a few other people who believe me. But if we came out as even friends people would think I'm either a dark wizard or your family has placed a curse on me. I'll lose anyone who believes me and be even more of a social pariah. I know you can do it; we can do this Draco. We just have to keep strong and keep it up." The blonde closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After a moment he nodded his head. He sat up straight and lifted his chin. He gave a very Malfoy smirk and had Harry giggling. He turned the smirk into a glare and huffed.

"Look at you, making me into a bloody Hufflepuff." He gave a large smile at Harry's red cheeks and went to grab the smaller boy and hauling him into his lap. Harry would never admit the undignified shriek he gave out at the surprise move. Draco had him settled on his lap before questioning him.

"So who other than the twins believes you?" He asked, absentmindedly playing with Harry's growing mane.

"Well, Neville told me he believed me yesterday out at the lake. Said how he'd been nervous to approach me since we petrified him first year, but knows that I hate attention. He also said that Cedric himself knows I didn't do it. Then there's Luna, she came and told me that the wrackspurts had their hand in this and not to worry. That it'll all come round in the end. That's three people more than I originally thought. That's at least a plus, right?" He ended giving a pleased noise when Draco began carding his hands through his hair.

"That is a start. I've got Blaise at the very least, maybe Pansy once she gets her head around the idea of us being civil. The most I'll do is sneer and ignore you. There's no way I could be cruel to you to your face Harry. I don't want you to ever see me belittle you, even if it is fake." Harry smiled at his lover. No matter how cold-hearted and cruel people said he was, Harry knew he had a kind heart o those he cared for. Harry nodded his head and leant forward to lay his head on Draco's shoulder. They sat like that for a while, Harry practically falling back to sleep on Draco's shoulder. Draco shifted, startling Harry, who gave out a yelp and gripped on tighter. At Draco's deep laugh he scowled at the blonde.

"Come on, time to get up. It should be about breakfast time now. While its still a Sunday, you should go. Show them you aren't beaten down." He said sadly, knowing he would have to return to a fake sneer and hateful words. Harry nodded and got up wincing slightly as he moved. He placed a hand on his forehead and pressed lightly on his scar. Draco caught the pained expressions and his face filled with concern.

"What's wrong?" He asked nervously.

"Just a headache Dray, don't worry. No visions or unnatural moods." He said tightly.

He knew Draco was only worried, but he also knew it freaked the other boy out to hear about his strange connection to Voldemort. It seemed only to get stronger over the summer. He kept getting longer visions and moods that he knew were not his own. He brushed off the smug feeling, alien to his own content mood.

"You go first, it'll look strange to see me there this early. Especially since I am known as a late riser thanks to Weasley." Draco nodded, but gripped Harry's chin.

He lifted the others face to feet him and bent slightly. Pressing their lips firmly together both let out a soft moan at the feeling of love through the soft moment. Draco let go after a moment and gave Harry a soft smile. Harry returned the grin with a bright one of his own.

"Best get going, bye love." Draco said, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead before leaving the room.

Harry sighed in loss once the door closed behind the other boy. He sat on one of the chairs in the room, just hugging his body in quiet despondence. He felt empty without the other boy there. Ever since the two put their differences aside there had always been a way to separate the outside Draco from His Draco. Now he knew he didn't have his support, his two friends. He felt tears pool in his eyes, but refused to let them fall. Instead his eyes grew determined. He was not going to let those two get to him. He knew Fred and George would be more open with their support than usual. Those two were brothers in all but blood. He cast a quick tempus and cursed. He let himself wallow in pity long enough. He grabbed his belongings and made his way to the Great Hall. Thankfully the students he passed only glared at him hatefully, none made an attempt to physically interact with him.

'Maybe I can get through this' He thinks before walking through the doors to the Great Hall. He saw that the Gryffindor table had been divided in two. On one side were Ron, Hermione, and a good amount of the house. The other half was filled with Neville, Fred, George, and their friends in the house. He even caught sight of Ginny sitting next to Parvati Patil near Fred and George. He smiles at the support of at least some of his house. He startles as a hand lands itself on his shoulder and he looks to see Cedric there, a reassuring smile on his face.

"I know you didn't put your name in Harry. How could you? Know that most of Hufflepuff is with me in this, and some of the Ravenclaws. Let me know if you need anything. Maybe we could help each other win this for Hogwarts. See you around." And with that the older boy left to sit at his table, not quite so outspokenly divided, but still split.

"Hey little brother, come on! We saved you a seat." He turned back to see Fred and George waving at the empty place between them. He smiled and made his way to the table. Ignoring the dark looks from further down the hall. Perhaps this year wouldn't be as bad as he had originally thought, Maybe he could get through this.

~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~

Thank you for being patient with me! I explained in my other story about why it has taken so long for me to post this chapter. I will have another one up before the New Year!

READ ON! Kakeru


End file.
